Fado
by Zaphyrla
Summary: Muchas veces los hilos del destino son tejidos con una canción de tristeza resonando en medio de la oscuridad. La magia tiene su manera de tejer las cosas, importándole muy poco lo que tenga que decir Harry, ni mucho menos Draco. Los dos muchachos experimentan cambios extraños, y terminan viéndose con diferentes ojos.
1. Prólogo: Un nuevo olor

**Resumen: **Muchas veces los hilos del destino son tejidos con una canción de tristeza resonando en medio de la oscuridad. La magia tiene su manera de tejer las cosas, importándole muy poco lo que tenga que decir Harry, ni mucho menos Draco. Los dos muchachos experimentan cambios extraños, y terminan viéndose con diferentes ojos.

* * *

**"Un escritor profesional es un amateur que no se rinde." Richard Bach (1923), escritor y piloto de aviación estadounidense.**

Todos los personajes son de J. K. Rowling, y no lucro de ninguna manera con ellos.

**Prólogo. Un nuevo olor en el ambiente**

**Advertencias:**

OoC.

Slash (Drarry).

Sexto año, el Misterio del Príncipe.

Long Shot.

La siempre presente falta de ortografía.

El lector podría morir de aburrimiento.

* * *

**¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Hibari Kyouya!**

* * *

Luego de un momento, la campanilla de la puerta tintineó ruidosamente cuando Malfoy salió de la tienda, con aspecto de estar de muy buen humor. Dentro del establecimiento, Borgin permanecía helado; su sonrisa suntuosa había desaparecido, incluso parecía angustiado.

Mientras tanto, el Slytherin pasó tan cerca de Harry, Ron y Hermione que ellos sintieron la agitación de la capa alrededor de sus rodillas otra vez. Justo en el momento en el que el rubio dejaba atrás el sitio en el que ellos estaban, cuando pensaban que todo el peligro había pasado, Malfoy detuvo con brusquedad sus pasos. Harry observó extrañado como la sonrisa que había estado hasta ese instante en los labios del Slytherin desaparecía, y que alzaba la cabeza como si de pronto percibiera un extraño olor en el aire. El corazón del Gryffindor se paralizó cuando el muchacho giró sus ojos grises hacia donde los tres amigos estaban escondidos.

-Caminen hacia atrás con lentitud –susurró Harry con un hilo de voz-. Y que no se les vean los pies…

-¿Para qué? No puede vernos, somos invisibles –se quejó Ron por lo bajo, antes de que Hermione le golpeara las costillas y lo callara.

Los chicos hicieron lo que Harry les ordenó, procurando no hacer ruido alguno, pero entonces Malfoy entrecerró los ojos y, girándose con rapidez, dio un paso hacia donde ellos se encontraban. Tratando de mantener la calma, Harry tomó el brazo de Hermione y la jaló hacia su izquierda, obligándola a avanzar por el callejón hasta doblar en una esquina.

-Regresen a la tienda de Fred y George, yo los alcanzare después –dijo el moreno, para después salir desde abajo de la capa y tomar un camino diferente en dirección a la derecha.

-¡Pero, Harry…! –intentó detenerlo la castaña, pero Ron le colocó una mano sobre la boca y, tomándola por la cintura, la pegó contra la pared a espaldas de ambos. Un segundo después Malfoy prácticamente paso corriendo delante de ellos, con el semblante furioso.

-Confiemos en él, Hermione –dijo el pelirrojo con voz seria, una vez que el rubio se perdió de vista. Un tanto a regañadientes, más que nada por el inusual carácter que demostró Weasley, la muchacha dejó que su amigo la guiara de nuevo hasta el callejón Diagon.

Mientras tanto, Harry se había ocultado en el dintel de una puerta. El negocio a sus espaldas parecía abandonado, si le hacía caso al viejo letrero de "En venta", que estaba caído a sus pies. El moreno se había echado la capucha de su capa sobre la cabeza, mientras que una mano reposaba sobre su pecho, ocultando el escudo de Howgarts. Dio gracias a Dios porque el uniforme de la escuela fuera negro; esa ropa, junto con la oscuridad que dominaba el Callejón Knockturn, lo ayudaba a esconderse entre las sombras.

El Gryffindor dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio al ver que Malfoy pasaba de largo unos pocos metros delante de él, y entonces, una vez que vio a ambos lados para cerciorarse de que nadie reparaba en su presencia, regresó sobre sus pasos. Cuando ya podía distinguir la salida del sombrío callejón delante de él, una mano fuerte lo tomó por la muñeca y lo atrajo hasta una callejuela aledaña.

-¿Me buscabas? –dijo la voz de un Slytherin que el moreno conocía muy bien, en un claro tono burlón.

Inmediatamente Harry trató de soltarse del agarre del rubio para poder salir corriendo, pero como si supiera lo que estaba pasando por la mente del Gryffindor, el muchacho se apresuró a tomar la otra muñeca de Harry, y después lo estampó contra la pared.

-¿Porqué me estabas siguiendo? –le preguntó Malfoy en un siseó enojado, ignorando el leve quejido de dolor que dejó escapar el otro chico-. ¿Qué escuchaste? –siguió con el interrogatorio, usando su cuerpo para inmovilizar al otro.

-¡Muérete, Malfoy! –gruñó Harry sin dejarse amedrentar por la actitud hostil del Slytherin, y el rubio torció la boca con desagrado ante sus palabras. ¡Típica actitud Gryffindor!

Entonces el moreno pudo percibir que la atmósfera que los rodeaba cambiaba repentinamente, era como si de pronto un cosquilleo le hubiera recorrido la piel y lo calmara de súbito, aunque él se resistiera. Harry se fijó en los ojos grises de Malfoy, y por unos segundos creyó distinguir un extraño brillo metálico en su mirada.

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? –preguntó el Slytherin en un murmullo bajo, con una mágica cadencia en la voz que fue, literalmente, música para los oídos de Harry.

-¿C-como…? –consiguió balbucear Harry a través de la niebla que comenzaba a cubrir su mente. Esa pregunta debería haberla hecho él, no sabía que estaba haciendo Malfoy, ya que no veía la varita del chico a la vista, pero algo estaba haciendo, y era magia, apostaba todo su oro de Gringotts en ello.

El Gryffindor apenas fue consciente de que el rubio soltaba su muñeca derecha y deslizaba sus dedos sobre el brazo de Harry, percibiendo su forma debajo de la tela, y sin poder esquivar el pensamiento, imaginándose como sería ver esa piel al desnudo. Antes de que el moreno pudiera evitarlo, esa mano fría había alcanzado su cara, y al segundo siguiente el Gryffindor se dio cuenta que Malfoy jugueteaba con el cuello de su camisa, para después apartar la tela y hundir su nariz en aquel sitio, una vez que tuvo el espacio suficiente para hacerlo.

Harry pudo sentir como la piel de su rostro estaba bastante caliente, y se imaginó que debería de tener en esos momentos un vergonzoso sonrojo en la cara, pero se consoló al repetirse una y otra vez que el resultado no podría hacer otro, no cuando el chico que juzgaste como tu contrincante buena parte de tu infancia, aspira el olor de tu cuello como no hubiera mejor cosa en el mundo, y para rematarla, en seguida soltaba un gemido de intensa satisfacción.

-Te encontré a pesar de tu maldita capa, tu olor estaba por todos lados y me llegaba a la nariz, como si suplicara que buscara la fuente… -explicó el Slytherin en un murmullo, y Harry hubiera agradecido la explicación a dos metros de distancia, y además sin ese tono seductor que le aturdía los cinco sentidos-. Lo note en la tienda de túnicas también…

Justo cuando el Gryffindor pensaba que la situación no podría volverse más bizarra, los labios de Mafoy se posaron ligeramente sobre su piel, y entonces una corriente eléctrica lo recorrió por completo, proveniente desde ese sitio, y provocando que todo pensamiento coherente se detuviera, al mismo tiempo que los latidos de su corazón se aceleraran.

-¡Oye tú..! –grito entonces Harry, recuperando el temple. El muchacho olvidó momentáneamente el lugar en el que se encontraban, y que no podría ser muy conveniente que vieran al Elegido en el Callejón Knockturn.

Con su mano derecha, el moreno tanteó con discreción su bolsillo en busca de su varita. Malfoy no se dio cuenta del movimiento, pero no parecía muy contento ante el súbito arranque de rebeldía de Harry. Sujetó con brusquedad la cintura del Gryffindor, provocando que perdiera el equilibrio y tuviera que sujetarse de sus hombros para no ir a parar al suelo, para gran vergüenza del buscador.

-Quédate quieto –le ordenó el Slytherin con un gruñido, mirándolo directo a los ojos. Si Harry pensaba que ese día no podía sorprenderse más se equivocó, porque para su asombro, se vio a si mismo cumpliendo sumisamente la orden del otro chico.

Y entonces los ojos de Malfoy vieron los labios de Harry.

El Gryffindor solo atinó a negar lentamente con la cabeza, pero no pareció provocar otra reacción en el rubio más que divertirlo. Mientras Malfoy curvaba su boca en una sonrisa burlona, se acercó a Harry y lo besó con todas sus fuerzas. El moreno pudo sentir el aliento cálido chocando un instante contra sus labios, antes de que fueran capturados de nueva cuenta por los contrarios. Al joven mago le llegó vagamente el recuerdo de su desastroso beso con Cho Chang, y aceptó a su pesar que éste estaba a años luz de distancia. Mientras la lengua de Malfoy le acariciaba los labios tuvo la seguridad de que ese beso estaba hecho para que él, Harry Potter, lo disfrutara más que nadie.

El Slytherin apretó con más firmeza el agarre que tenía sobre la cintura del moreno, arrancándole un jadeo que aprovechó para profundizar el beso, para su gran placer. El Gryffindor tembló completamente, mientras la lengua del rubio le reconocía la boca, con una paciencia y una suavidad que no hubiera creído posible en esa serpiente, de no estar comprobándolo él mismo, ¡y aún así le costaba aceptar el hecho!

-Malfoy… -susurró Harry en medio del beso, con la respiración entrecortada. No sabía que más decir, pero al parecer sus palabras fueron suficientes para romper el hechizo que había caído sobre ellos.

El rubio se separó con brusquedad del Gryffindor, y se quedo unos segundos observándolo de manera incrédula, después se paso una mano sobre los rubios cabellos, desordenándolos en el proceso. Parecía que ni el mismo podía creer lo que había hecho. Dio unos cuantos pasos de un lado a otro, como si buscara la manera de remediar la situación, cuando de pronto se giró hacia Harry, con tal ira reflejada en sus ojos grises que el moreno habría dado un salto hacia atrás, de no encontrarse la pared a sus espaldas.

-No te vuelvas a poner en mi camino –le advirtió Malfoy en un siseo, señalando con un dedo. Entonces solo se ajustó con un ademán augusto la túnica que vestía, y se dio la vuelta, desapareciendo en el poco transitado Callejón Diagon.

* * *

**¡Zaz, culebra! Sé pequeños amigos que he sido una mala escritora, y que tengo miles, MILES (bueno, no tantos, con como seis) fanfics sin terminar, luego voy yo, muy fresca, a publicar otro. Pues bueno, tenía ganas (¡NO ME MATEN!). Además es para celebrar el cumpleaños de mi querida beta mamá gansa-gallina, Hibari, que fue ayer, pero por cuestiones de fuerza mayor no lo pude publicar hasta hoy. Es mi primer Drarry, wiiiiiii! Espero lo disfruten, igual que yo estoy haciendo al escribirlo. Para las personas que me preguntan por la continuación de Yo regrese (horrible nombre), lo siento, por ahora me concentrare en este, en Noches de luna llena y en Circus. Lo siento de verdad. P. D. Kuroi fue la beta en este capítulo. **

Zaludos

Zaphy

**Sela Yal than**** Rami usa te, finta Zaphyrla... Temo si la ura le.**


	2. Capítulo 1, Un extraño encuentro

**Resumen:** Muchas veces los hilos del destino son tejidos con una canción de tristeza resonando en medio de la oscuridad. La magia tiene su manera de tejer las cosas, importándole muy poco lo que tenga que decir Harry, Draco o incluso el destino mismo.

* * *

**"Un escritor profesional es un amateur que no se rinde." Richard Bach (1923), escritor y piloto de aviación estadounidense.**

Todos los personajes son de J. K. Rowling, y no lucro de ninguna manera con ellos.

**Capítulo 1. Un extraño encuentro en el tren**

**Advertencias:**

OoC.

Slash (Drarry).

Sexto año, el Misterio del Príncipe.

Long Shot.

La siempre presente falta de ortografía.

El lector podría morir de aburrimiento.

* * *

**¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Hibari Kyouya!**

* * *

-Harry, Dumbledore es tu padre gestante –dijo Ron tratando de mantenerse serio, pese a sus pobres resultados. Por su parte, Hermione resopló disgustada a espaldas del pelirrojo, molesta por lo infantil de su comportamiento.

-Aja, sí… -contestó su amigo vagamente, simulando que doblaba la ropa dentro del baúl escolar, cosa que en realidad había terminado de hacer desde hace más de media hora. La mente del chico flotaba por mundos más lejanos que el mundo muggle.

-¡Harry James Potter! –gritó furiosa la castaña, arrojándole su nuevo diccionario de runas.

El tamaño de ese libro era la cosa más espantosa jamás hecha con papel, según lo que Ron juraba y perjuraba una y otra vez. El Weasley pronto descubrió que también era un arma capaz de exterminar al mismísimo Lord Oscuro. Solo bastó ver como el ejemplar de _Progreso de las Runas Antiguas durante el siglo III en Escandinavia_, se estrellaba contra la cara de un muy distraído Harry y lo mandaba al suelo.

-¡Auch! -gimió Harry desde el piso, con la cabeza dándole vueltas por el golpe.

-¡Demonios, Hermione! –se quejó Ron, ayudándole a Potter a ponerse de pie de nueva cuenta, pero al notar que los verdes ojos de su amigo no podían enfocarlo, se compadeció de él y lo sentó sobre la cama-. Recuerda que lo necesitamos vivo, Hermione, ¡es _El Elegido_! –dijo el pelirrojo, con bastante humor.

-¡Ron! –gimió Harry, pues el Weasley había tocado sin consideraciones la zona inflamada que había dejado tras de sí el libro de Hermione-. Me alegra que me quieras tanto… -gruñó entre dientes el moreno.

-¡Has tenido heridas peores, Harry! –lo reprendió la chica, señalándolo con un dedo acusador, y extrañamente, sin sentir ni una ápice de culpabilidad por agredir al moreno-. ¿Qué paso con Malfoy? –preguntó Hermione, cruzándose de brazos. El pelirrojo se estremeció al pensar en que la postura se parecía a la que adoptaba su madre cuando lo sorprendía en una travesura especialmente grave.

La joven hija de los Granger alzó una de sus cejas, algo que siempre hacia cuando una duda se apoderaba de su cerebro y luego contó mentalmente: uno… dos… ¡tres! Entonces, como siempre que se hacía la pregunta, Harry le evitaba la mirada e intentaba cambiar de tema.

-¿Qué paso con qué? –balbuceó el moreno en respuesta, sujetándose uno de los brazos. Su mirada revisó con lentitud la habitación, tratando de no delatarse con su nerviosismo, ¡debía haber otra cosa que hacer! Pero no, su ropa estaba lista y doblada dentro de su baúl, los libros ordenados, su escoba pulida, encerada y más brillante que nunca, incluso los deberes del verano estaban terminados.

"A este paso me convertiré en otra Hermione" pensó el muchacho con pesar, tentado de golpearse la cara. Tan concentrado estaba en compadecerse de sí mismo, que no se dio cuenta de que la castaña se acercaba a él, armada con otro de sus libros.

-¡No te hagas el tonto conmigo, Harry James Potter! –gritó la muchacha, acompañando cada palabra con un golpe de su _Historia de Hogwarts, versión ilustrada_, que terminaba sin piedad sobre la espalda y hombros del chico de ojos verdes. No parecía escuchar los "¡Auch! ¡Hermione!" de Harry, o los "¡Hermione, vas a matarlo a librazos!" de Ron-. Apenas si escuchaste el regaño de la Señora Weasley cuando regresaste de la tienda de los gemelos, has estado distraído toda la semana –siguió la castaña con su reclamo, aunque estaba vez no uso el libro para atormentar a su amigo-, no escuchas lo que decimos, ¡no escuchas las tonterías de Ron!

-¡Oye! –se quejó el pelirrojo desde un rincón, ofendido. Aunque se olvidó con rapidez del sentimiento, en cuanto una furiosa mirada marrón cayó sobre él. Además, Ron no habría llamado "regaño" al hecho de que su madre se arrojara llorosa sobre el pecho de su, hasta entonces, desaparecido amigo.

-¿Sabes lo que te acaba de decir Ron? –preguntó la chica con sarcasmo, dirigiéndose otra vez a Harry. Era evidente que no esperaba que el moreno le respondiera.

-¡Claro que sí! –se defendió Harry, aunque pronto se quedó sin palabras-. ¡Ron dijo…! ¡Él…! –tartamudeó el buscador, precisamente buscando como continuar-. ¡Yo también creo lo que Ron dijo! –terminó diciendo Potter, confiando en que el juicio del Weasley no estaría tan errado-. ¡Y tú estás exagerando Hermione! –le reclamó a su amiga.

Harry supo que su respuesta había sido todo menos la acertada, cuando el pelirrojo se golpeó la frente con un sonoro manotazo y los cabellos castaños de su amiga que, habría que decir, nunca se caracterizaron por ser suaves y manejables, se erizaron como si se tratara del pelaje de un gato. Un furioso y gigantesco gato que se abalanzaba sobre su roedora presa.

-¡Ron acaba de decirte que el profesor Dumbledore es tu madre! –chilló Hermione, alzando las manos al cielo como si pidiera un milagro-. ¡El profesor Dumbledore, por Dios!

-En realidad dije padre gestante, pero… -intervino Ron, no muy seguro de que la castaña se lo permitiera en el estado en el que se encontraba, pero aún así intentando disminuir la tensión que existía entre el resto del trío dorado.

Para la buena fortuna de todos los presentes, la muchacha se llevó una mano a la cabeza, rozándose con ligereza la frente usando la yema de los dedos, mientras que la otra la dejaba descansar sobre su cintura. Respiró profundamente en un par de ocasiones, en un ritual que usaba para tranquilizarse, en especial en época de exámenes.

-¿Qué paso con Malfoy, Harry? –preguntó de nueva cuenta Hermione, aunque ahora trataba de no usar un tono acusador y su voz volvía a tener un volumen soportable para la especie humana.

-No pasó nada, Hermione –contestó el moreno con seguridad, tanta que se sorprendió a sí mismo-. No me descubrió, nadie lo hizo, me di la vuelta y regrese al callejón Diagon en cuanto pude –enumeró el chico-. Eso fue todo, no volví a ver a Malfoy.

Ron se quedó mucho más tranquilo, en realidad él también pensaba que su amiga exageraba, mientras que la castaña, observadora como sólo ella, pudo notar la monotonía con la que Harry respondía la pregunta. Como si Potter se hubiera estado repitiendo una y otra vez en su cabeza que eso era lo que debía haber pasado.

-Harry… -la muchacha hizo un nuevo intento de conseguir la verdad, y aunque esta vez lo hacía con una considerable suavidad, eso fue más de lo que el chico de ojos verdes pudo soportar antes de explotar.

-¡Por Merlín, Hermione! ¿¡Crees que si de verdad nos hubiéramos encontrado en el Callejón Knockturn, no nos habríamos hechizado el uno al otro?! –gritó Harry, ahora tomando el papel del histérico de la habitación-. ¡Medio callejón Diagon habría desaparecido! ¡Nos odiamos a muerte! ¡Yo lo odio! ¡Malfoy me odia! ¿¡Qué otra cosa habría pasado de vernos más que maleficios?! ¡Dime, Hermione! ¿¡Qué otra cosa, maldita sea?! –bramó el moreno, enfrentando a su amiga, exigiéndole una respuesta.

El repentino arranque de furia del buscador había dejado helados a los otros adolescentes. Si bien Harry demostró un humor cambiante el pasado año, tanto Ron como Hermione pensaban que la etapa de rebeldía del chico había sido dejada atrás al comenzar las vacaciones de verano, con la muerte de Sirius.

En esos momentos lo último que a Harry le preocupaba era si estaba siendo muy brusco con la chica, lo que tal vez era verdad considerando que la castaña se había encogido sobre sí misma, con los ojos ligeramente brillantes debido a las lágrimas, mientras el Weasley la abrazaba por los hombros, brindándole protección al tiempo que fulminaba con su mirada azul al moreno. Potter pensaba que tenía la razón, su amiga lo había estado jodiendo con el maldito tema por días, ¡hasta hartarlo, y poniéndolo cada vez más nervioso!

Lo peor de todo, no era mentirle a sus amigos, ni los problemas que la salida le causó con los señores Weasley o que terminara gritándole a Hermione. No, lo peor de todo es que las cosas no habían sucedido como debían haber pasado.

Malfoy debía haber hechizado a Harry, Harry debía haber maldecido a Malfoy; eso era lo normal, eso era lo aceptable, eso era lo racional, ¡eso era lo que tenía algo de sentido! No un beso, no un maldito beso...

-B-bueno… -tartamudeó Hermione con la voz afectada, rompiendo al fin el silencio en el que se había sumido la habitación tras los alaridos del de ojos verdes-. Y-yo…

Al ver que la muchacha no parecía muy segura de cómo continuar, Harry se aprovechó del momento para escabullirse de la habitación.

-Si no tienes nada más que decir, Hermione –dijo el moreno, fingiendo indignación y apretando mucho los puños. Durante un segundo había tenido la tentación de elevar la mano para acariciarse los labios, pero tuvo la fuerza de voluntad suficiente para detener el reflejo justo a tiempo-, iré a ayudarle a la Señora Weasley con la cena, ya que me prohibieron salir de la casa –resopló con disgusto, antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de sí, dando un portazo.

**~*D*&*H*~~*F*A*D*O*~~*D*&*H*~**

Harry dejó ir un hondo suspiro, que terminó impactándose contra la puerta de cristal del compartimiento donde viajaba. El muchacho se encontraba rodeado por el Club de las Eminencias del profesor Slughorn y habría que remarcar que, a pesar de ser pocos los minutos que había pasado en ese lugar, el muchacho ya se encontraba desesperado por irse.

Aunque las cosas con Hermione y Ron estaban menos tensas ahora que regresaban a Hogwarts, la mente del moreno se hallaba cada día más cercana a la luna. La mera idea de que pudiera llegar a encontrase a solas con Malfoy lo ponía sumamente nervioso, razón por la cual había intentado no separarse de Ginny cuando subieron al tren o el motivo que hizo que Harry casi saltara de alegría cuando se topó con Luna y Neville. Todo iría bien hasta entrar en el castillo… al menos eso pensaba el Gryffindor antes de que llegara la invitación del nuevo profesor.

El buscador había caminado por los pasillos de los vagones con un nudo en la garganta, temiendo que al abrir la puerta del compartimiento C lo primero con lo que se topara fueran unos enojados ojos grises. Para la buena fortuna de Harry, que por fin se había dignado a aparecer en su vida, lo que recibió al chico fue la prominente barriga de Horace Slughorn. También se encontraban otros alumnos, entre los que destacaba la cabellera roja de Ginny, para gran extrañeza de Neville y Harry, pero fueron dos reacciones en especial las que hicieron que una de las cejas del moreno se elevara con desconfianza.

La piel oscura de Blaise Zabini lo hacía fácil de distinguir entre el grupo, y como siempre que se topaba con los leones, el Slytherin le dedicó una mirada desdeñosa a Longbottom, en cuanto el chico entró, pero cuando los ojos rasgados llegaron al moreno que lo acompañaba, estos se abrieron ligeramente, en un gesto de genuina pero elegante extrañeza. Por otro lado, Cormac McLaggen, un muchacho de su misma casa pero ya en último curso, tuvo una conducta mucho menos discreta que la de Zabini.

El mayor de los Gryffindor había abierto los ojos en sobremanera, como si acabara de entrar el mismísimo Merlín en persona para anunciarlo como su sucesor. Empujó al otro chico de su curso, Belby, hasta que hizo espacio suficiente y llamó con una mano a Harry para que ocupara el lugar. Aunque algo renuente por la extraña actitud de McLaggen, el de ojos verdes terminó por ceder. Neville tuvo que conformarse con el asiento de enfrente.

-¡Harry Potter! –habló el joven corpulento, una vez que el profesor le dio oportunidad, ya que se encontraba interrogando a Belby sobre sus parientes-. Soy Cormac McLaggen, también de Gryffindor –se presentó, a pesar de que Slughorn ya lo había hecho en cuanto los últimos invitados entraron en el compartimiento.

Al tiempo que charlaba animadamente McLaggen extendía una de sus manos hacia Harry, y el moreno, para no parecer maleducado, imitó el gesto. El moreno se sorprendió mucho cuando el mayor, en vez de estrechar ambas manos como él esperaba, tomó la mano sobre su amplia palma y se acercó el dorso a los labios, hasta besarlo con delicadeza. El Potter podía sentir como las mejillas le ardían por la vergüenza, pero a nadie de los presentes pareció incomodarle la mueca; el único que pareció reaccionar fue Neville, quien de repente parecía que acaba de tomarse una poción pimentónica.

-H-harry –tartamudeó el moreno, jalando su mano para liberarla. Pensó que tal vez había sido demasiado brusco cuando Cormac soltó un suspiro decepcionado-. Eh… Yo…

-¡No sabes cuánto ansiaba conocerte! –lo interrumpió el otro muchacho, recuperando todo su aplomo-. Este año te nombraron capitán de quidditch, ¿no? Me lo dijo Creevey, de quinto año. Parece ser tu mayor fan –comentó McLaggen con cierto humor, aunque Harry también pudo notar cierto desdén al nombrar a Colin, como si algo del chico le desagradara bastante.

-Colin puede ser algo… hostigador, pero es un gran amigo –dijo el moreno, defendiendo al otro Gryffindor, pero solo consiguió que Cormac frunciera más el entrecejo-. ¿Piensas presentarte a las pruebas de quidditch? –le preguntó para cambiar de tema.

-¡Por supuesto! –contestó el mayor, hinchando el pecho con orgullo-. Me presentare para guardián, y ten por seguro de que voy a ganar -la petulancia que emanaba McLaggen hizo que ahora fuera el de ojos verdes quien estuviera ceñudo-. Pero lo que más me interesa del asunto es quedar bien con el capitán Potter, por supuesto –añadió el joven, al tiempo que le mandaba a su acompañante una sonrisa encantadora.

-No creas que será cosa fácil, hay otros buenos candidatos al puesto –dijo Harry, ignorando a propósito las últimas palabras del chico. El coqueteo de Cormac, y en serio el moreno esperaba equivocarse con respecto a que fuera un coqueteo, lo hacía sentirse incómodo.

El buscador no pareció darse cuenta que sus palabras podían ser tomadas con otra intención, respondiendo a las galanterías del mayor, pero a juzgar por la sonrisa del otro Gryffindor, él parecía verlo claramente de esa manera, para su gran satisfacción.

-¿Sabías que tienes unos ojos preciosos detrás de esas gafas? –murmuró McLaggen al tiempo que otra vez lo tomaba de la mano.

-¡Vaya, vaya! ¡Parecen tener una gran plática ahí! –los interrumpió el profesor Slughorn, con evidente picardía en la voz.

-Para nada –respondió Harry de mal humor, apartando su mano de nueva cuenta, aunque esta vez el tirón fue más que obvio-. Solo parece que McLaggen quiere asegurar un puesto de guardián en el equipo de Gryffindor. Tal vez piensa que no lo conseguirá de otra forma.

Ginny soltó una estruendosa carcajada, y el aludido se sonrojó de inmediato. Horace parecía dividido entre la tentación de sonreír para quedar bien con la futura pieza maestra de su colección, o reprenderlo con ligereza para que McLaggen no se fuera debido al bochorno.

-Harry, estás malinterpretándome… -empezó a decir el robusto muchacho, aunque fue rápidamente interrumpido por su profesor.

-Cormac, ¿cómo ha estado tu tío Tiberius? –dijo Slughorn, dando el asunto por zanjado-. Me consta que lo ves con regularidad.

-¿Eh? Sí, de hecho, el verano pasado…

Muy a su desgana, McLaggen tuvo que olvidarse de Harry y concentrarse en el interrogatorio del profesor. Aunque al cabo de un tiempo comenzó un entusiasta relato de sus aventuras con el ministro de magia durante la cacería de nogtails. Una vez que el nuevo miembro del profesorado hubo terminado con el aspirante a guardián, Horace siguió con _El Elegido_. Aunque el moreno se las arregló, con ayuda de Ginny y de Neville, para esquivar el intenso interrogatorio por parte de Slughorn, sentir todas las miradas del compartimiento clavadas sobre su figura era algo a lo que nunca iba a terminar de acostumbrarse. Gracias a Merlín, el profesor al menos se compadeció del chico, y durante el resto de la conversación se las arregló para mantener las garras de Cormac lejos de Harry, aunque estuvieran sentados uno junto al otro.

Hasta que por fin llegó la hora de irse…

-¡Pensé que nunca nos dejaría ir! –se quejó Potter, alzando los brazos al cielo, lo que provocó una ligera risa de su castaño amigo. Nada más fueron despedidos por Horace, el de ojos verdes había arrastrado a Neville hacia el pasillo del vagón. McLaggen ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de levantarse del asiento.

-Creí que te la estabas pasando bien con Cormac McLaggen –dijo el otro Gryffindor, quien se dignó a sonrojarse cuando el moreno le mando una mirada furibunda por su comentario.

-Ese maldito… ¿Qué pasa con ese saludo y sus estúpidas miradas? –masculló Harry entre dientes, consiguiendo que Neville dejara atrás su timidez para reírse con más fuerza de la indignación de su compañero-. ¡¿Quién se cree que es?! ¡Como si pudiera gustarte alguien a quien ves por primera vez en tu vida!

-Bueno, Harry, tampoco estás tan mal –se atrevió a decirle Neville, colocándole una mano sobre el hombro como señal de compañerismo-, además considera como se elevaría el estatus de McLaggen si consiguiera tener una relación contigo –añadió el chico con rapidez, al ver que los ojos del moreno amenazaban con mandarle Avadas.

-¿Estatus? –preguntó Potter con una ceja alzada, deteniéndose delante del castaño y Longbottom, bastante nervioso ante la exhaustiva mirada, comenzó a balancearse en un pie para después pasar su peso al otro.

-Tú sabes que yo no pienso así, Harry –balbuceó el castaño con rapidez, sobándose el cuello de manera ansiosa-, pero conoces a los sangre pura. Todo es estatus y poder, si pudieran echarle el guante al _El Elegido…_ Además siendo tu pareja podrían sacarte información de todo lo que se cose cerca de Dumbledore –murmuró el chico con las mejillas rojas, avergonzado de que tales pensamientos se le pasaran por la mente.

-Sacarme información… -repitió Harry de forma ausente. De pronto, el semblante del moreno se tornó serio, y Neville dio un paso atrás, asustado, al creer que el buscador estaba furioso con él por lo que le había dicho-. ¡¿Como pude ser tan idiota?! –gritó el moreno, antes de abalanzarse sobre el bolsillo donde llevaba la capa invisible.

-L-lo siento, Harry, no quise… -comenzó a tartamudear una disculpa el castaño.

-Nos vemos luego –dijo el otro Gryffindor, mientras se echaba la delicada tela sobre los hombros, y se apresuraba a ir tras los pasos de Zabini. Con algo de suerte alcanzaría al Slytherin y descubriría el compartimiento donde se encontraba Malfoy-. ¡Después te cuento! –susurró, al ver que Neville hacia ademán de detenerlo.

Harry camino detrás de Zabini a través de los pasillos de los vagones, cuidándose mucho de no ser descubierto, y cuando al fin llegaron a su destino, apenas tuvo tiempo de meter el pie para que la puerta del compartimiento no fuera cerrada por el moreno. Aprovechándose de la confusión que se armó dentro de lugar, el Gryffindor se adentró dentro del nido de las serpientes, teniendo bien cuidado de subirse a la rejilla portaequipajes para mantenerse fuera del alcance de sus colmillos. Por un terrible segundo, el de ojos verdes temió haber sido descubierto, cuando Malfoy, quien hasta ese momento estaba cómodamente recargado sobre las rodillas de Pansy Parkinson, se levantó de golpe.

-Cuéntame, Zabini –pidió el rubio-. ¿Qué quería Slughorn? Potter estuvo involucrado, por supuesto –añadió el chico con desdén.

Por un momento Blase no supo que responder, sorprendido porque Draco supiera que el favorito de Dumbledore se encontraba también con el nuevo profesor, pero al final el Slytherin debió dar por sentado que era algo demasiado obvio, porque continuó con la plática como si nada.

-Solo trataba de ganarse el favor de algunas personas bien relacionadas –contestó el chico negro, mirando todavía con rabia a Goyle, encima de quien había acabado durante la trifulca-. Aunque no ha encontrado muchas.

Eso no pareció agradar a Malfoy.

-¿A quién más invitó? –inquirió.

-Longbottom y esa Weasley estaban escoltando a Potter, como un par de perros detrás de su amo, sobre todo Longbottom. No se separó de Potter ni un segundo desde que entraron en el compartimiento –explicó Blaise con desdén. La mirada de Harry se entrecerró con suspicacia cuando los ojos grises de Draco volvieron a tornarse ligeramente plateados, justo como había sucedido en el callejón Knockturn.

-¿Por qué a alguien iba a interesarle Longbottom? –preguntó Pansy con desprecio. Zabini sólo se encogió de hombros-. ¿Y a esa Weasley? ¿Qué tiene de especial? –nadie pareció notar que el humor de Malfoy empeoraba a cada segundo.

-También estaban un tan Belby, de Ravenclaw, y a McLaggen, de Gryffindor –les contó el Slytherin al resto de sus compañeros, y de pronto una sonrisa maliciosa le adornó las facciones-. McLaggen parecía quererse comer a Potter, en el peor sentido posible. Tal vez ahora se estén poniendo de acuerdo para encontrase en algún lugar privado del castillo…

-¿Potter? ¡Pero si no tiene nada de gracia! –dijo la única chica presente, con el desprecio cargado en la voz-. ¿¡Cómo llamaría la atención de uno de último año, aunque fuera un estúpido Gryffindor?!

Los ojos negros de Blaise brillaron burlones, a sabiendas de lo orgullosa que estaría Pansy de haber conseguido semejante cosa, así se tratara de un Gryffindor. Decidió que desperdiciar semejante oportunidad para molestar a su compañera no sería algo propio de un noble miembro de su casa.

-De hecho, hoy note algo… -dijo Zabini fingiendo una actitud pensativa-. Hay algo diferente en Harry Potter este curso. Pansy, querida, si no conociera a Potter como lo conozco y supiera de primera mano que no vale la pena, ya le estaría haciendo la competencia a McLaggen para ganárselo –aseguró el chico de color, y al instante la cara de Parkinson se tornó morada por el coraje-. ¿No lo crees, Malfoy? –le preguntó al rubio, tratando de que se le uniera en la broma.

-No, Zabini, la verdad es que no lo creo –gruñó Malfoy entre dientes, provocando que todos a su alrededor se giraran hacia él, callándose de pronto-. No sé qué idea tengas de mí, ¡pero me importa muy poco a quién Potter le abre las piernas y en dónde!

Debía ser la imaginación de Harry, porque al mismo tiempo que el volumen de la voz de Draco aumentaba, una ligera onda de magia se desplegó por el lugar. Fue como una ráfaga de aire que le alborotó el cabello y le acarició la piel, haciendo que un escalofrío le recorriera por completo la espalda. Por una segunda ocasión, el moreno temió haber sido descubierto, cuando los ojos del rubio se clavaron en el sitio donde él se escondía.

-Draco, querido… -se atrevió a decir Pansy en un murmullo, y la intervención de la chica pareció sacar al muchacho del trance en el que había entrado. Parpadeó varias veces, confundido, y la mirada volvió a ser de color gris. Malfoy parecía no comprender porque estaba deseando tanto lanzarse sobre la rejilla portaequipajes del vagón.

-Slughorn definitivamente tiene mal gusto –dijo Draco por lo bajo, antes de aclararse la garganta. Disimuló muy bien la sorpresa de encontrarse de pie, no se había dado cuenta de en qué momento lo había hecho-. Seguramente no se ha enterado de que yo viajaba en el tren, porque sí no… -el rubio recuperó en poco tiempo todo su aplomó, y se sentó de nuevo con elegancia, como si fuera la persona más importante del lugar. Todo mundo pareció acoplarse con rapidez al cambio de tema, olvidándose del incidente anterior.

-Dudo mucho que te hubiera invitado –lo interrumpió Zabini-. Cuando llegué a la reunión, me preguntó por el padre de Nott. Se ve que eran viejos amigos, pero cuando se enteró de que lo habían pillado en el ministerio no pareció alegrarse, y Nott no fue invitado, ¿verdad? Me parece que a Slughorn no le interesan los mortífagos…

Malfoy, furioso, soltó una risa forzada.

-¿Y a mí qué me importa lo que le interesa? –dio un bostezo de hipopótamo-. Además, ni siquiera estoy seguro de que el año que viene regrese a Hogwarts –añadió-. ¿A mí que más me da si le caigo bien o mal a un viejo gordo y estúpido?

Para sorpresa de Harry, su corazón comenzó a latir con más fuerza, golpeándose dolorosamente contra el pecho, al escuchar las palabras del rubio. No fue el único de los presentes que se alarmó ante la declaración.

-¿Qué… que quieres decir con que no sabes si irás a Hogwarts? –balbuceó Pansy, con un ligero temblor en las manos.

El moreno frunció el entrecejo, ¿a esa condenada serpiente que le importaba lo que hiciera Malfoy? Y entonces estuvo tentado de golpearse la cara por sus pensamientos. ¡Maldito sea Merlín y su centenar de calzones encantados! Por un desgraciado segundo había sonado… ¿celoso?

-Nunca se sabe –replicó el rubio, y esbozó una sonrisa pícara-. Quizá me dedique a cosas más importantes e interesantes…

Fue en ese momento que Harry apretó mucho los puños. Así que él tenía razón… Su mente había estado tan desconcertada por la extraña actitud de Malfoy en el callejón Knockturn, que olvidó el motivo por el que habían seguido al Slytherin en primer lugar. Si Malfoy estaba enredado con los mortífagos, aún con su padre en prisión, eso significaba que estaba más implicado de lo que aparentaba… ¡quizás hasta fuera ya uno de ellos!

"Y el beso sólo debe ser parte de uno de sus sucios planes" se dijo a sí mismo el moreno, golpeando su frente contra la superficie que tenía delante "¡Fui tan idiota!".

-¿Te refieres… a "él"? –se atrevió a decir Zabini, con la voz repentinamente seria.

Antes de que Malfoy pudiera contestar, un paisaje conocido para todos apareció por la ventana.

-Ya se ve Hogwarts –anunció Draco, deleitándose con el efecto logrado al dejar a todos con la duda rondándoles la mente-. Será mejor que vayamos poniéndonos las túnicas.

Como si se hubiera tratado de una orden, el grupo al completo se puso de pie y comenzó a hurgar en sus baúles en busca del uniforme. Harry se las vio negras para esquivar los manotazos de Goyle, que tanteaba en busca de la agarradera de su baúl, el cual se encontraba a sus pies. Por fortuna, Malfoy no pareció volver a reparar en la presencia de la rejilla portaequipajes; el rubio se puso la túnica como hacían los demás, cerró su baúl y, cuando el tren redujo la velocidad hasta casi detenerse, se abrochó una gruesa capa de viaje nueva.

Los pasillos volvían a llenarse y Harry confió en que Hermione y Ron le bajaran el equipaje al andén, dado que él no podía moverse de allí hasta que el compartimiento quedara vacío. Al fin, con una última sacudida, el tren se detuvo por completo. Goyle abrió la puerta y se sumergió en una mar de alumnos de segundo año, apartándolos a empujones; Crabbe y Zabini lo siguieron.

-Ve avanzando –le dijo Malfoy a Pansy, que lo esperaba con un brazo extendido, como si él fuera a tomarla de la mano-. Necesito comprobar algo.

Pansy salió, Harry y Malfoy se quedaron a solas mientras un tropel de alumnos recorría el pasillo y bajaba al mal iluminado andén. Malfoy echó las cortinas de la puerta para que en los pasillos no lo vieran. Luego se agachó y abrió de nuevo su baúl.

Harry observaba desde el borde de la rejilla con el corazón palpitando. ¿Qué era eso que Malfoy no había querido enseñarle a Pansy? ¿Estaba a punto de ver el misterioso objeto roto que tan importante era que le repararan? ¿Obtendría alguna información de porque Malfoy lo había… besado?

-¡_Petrificus totalus! _

Sin previo aviso, Malfoy apuntó con su varita a Harry, que al instante quedó paralizado, perdió el equilibrio y, con un doloroso golpe que hizo temblar el suelo, cayó casi en cámara lenta a los pies del rubio. Quedó encima de la capa invisible, con todo el cuerpo expuesto y las piernas extendidas. Aturdido y paralizado, a duras penas logró mirar a Malfoy, que sonreía de oreja a oreja. Sin embargo, el moreno también pudo notar que la mano le temblaba ligeramente, como si en realidad quisiera arrojar la varita.

-Ya me lo imaginaba –se jactó el Slytherin-. No sé si te quedó claro, Potter, pero nada más entras a una habitación y tu peste inunda todo el lugar –dijo Malfoy, renuente a decir en voz alta cuando había hecho tal aclaración.

Harry no le contestó, obviamente todavía retenido por el hechizo. Los ojos verdes se encontraban fulminando la figura del mayor, retándolo con la mirada a que diera el siguiente paso. Pero Malfoy, para su gran consternación, tenía otras cosas en mente, cosas que no eran torturar a su más "acérrimo enemigo": acaba de caer en cuenta de que estaba a solas con Potter… de nuevo.

-¿Cómo lo haces…? –susurró Draco con la garganta seca, y entonces la varita se le resbaló de entre los dedos.

El moreno a sus pies, quien dedicaba el tiempo a buscar entre su florido lenguaje a los miembros más destacados, dedicados exclusivamente al rubio delante de él, detuvo todo pensamiento al ver los ojos de Malfoy. Ahora estaba seguro de que no se trataba del bizarro producto de su imaginación, a medida que la vista que tenía del otro muchacho mejoraba a cada segundo, según el Slytherin se inclinaba sobre él. Los irises de Draco habían dejado atrás su color natural, un gris opaco, para tornarse de un brillante tono plateado, como si alguien hubiera arrojado oro blanco sobre los ojos del chico.

Harry no pudo apreciar durante más tiempo ese extraño cambio en Malfoy, ya que un repentino aliento sobre su cuello, húmedo y cálido, chocando contra su piel sensible, pareció fundir el resto de su cerebro que aún funcionaba. El moreno notó que Draco ya se hallaba prácticamente encima de él, con una de sus piernas colándose entre las suyas; la mano del rubio se deslizaba sobre su muslo, apenas acariciándolo con un solo dedo, hasta que llegó a sus caderas. Ligeros tirones sobre la tela de camisa, desde el primero hasta el último botón, le indicaron al Gryffindor que alguien pensaba seriamente en deshacerse de su ropa, pero tuvo que dejar el pensamiento de lado cuando unos labios que comenzaba a conocer demasiado bien se dejaron caer sobre una de sus clavículas.

Malfoy soltó un suspiro de satisfacción después de eso, y al segundo siguiente no se conformó con un delicado beso, sino que se atrevió a chupar con voracidad el cuello del buscador, explorando por la tierna piel de su cuello hasta encontrar las zonas que respondieran con más intensidad a sus caricias.

-¿Cómo demonios lo haces, Potter? –susurraba Malfoy contra su cuerpo, con la mano ya deslizándose sobre el desnudo pecho del moreno.

La respiración de Harry comenzó a acelerarse, las mismas sensaciones que tuviera aquel maldito día en el callejón Knockturn empezaban a asfixiarlo; una corriente eléctrica recorriendo su piel, el estado de embriaguez al que lo llevaba la voz de Malfoy, la necesidad enfermiza de complacerlo en todas sus exigencias…

Temblorosa, una de las manos del moreno se elevó hasta el rostro de Draco, rozándole algo inseguro las mejillas, gesto que el rubio tomó como una tentadora invitación. El hechizo de Draco había terminado casi desde el principio, sin que Harry lo notara o si se dio cuenta no le dio importancia alguna.

Mordiéndose los labios debido a la desesperación, Malfoy estampó sus labios contra los de Harry, devorando de manera hambrienta la boca ajena. Jadeó satisfecho cuando el buscador lo recibió sin reserva alguna, aunque no de forma tan entusiasta; la poca experiencia ante un terreno poco conocido obligaba a Harry a dejarse guiar.

El de ojos verdes sujetó el platinado cabello del Slytherin, tirando ligeramente hacia abajo, al mismo tiempo que los dedos de Draco sujetaban su barbilla con suavidad, exigiéndole en silencio que separara los labios. No tardó mucho para que el beso se tornara más fogoso y necesitado. Con una posesividad que sorprendió a Potter en medio de su nube de placer, Malfoy envolvió su rostro usando sus antebrazos; ahora todo su cuerpo se encontraba cubierto por el del hijo de un mortífago.

De nuevo los labios del rubio atacaron el cuello de Harry, haciendo que el chico diera un pequeño salto e inevitablemente sus virilidades acabaron restregándose. Harry gimoteó por el éxtasis que le provocó tal acción, sorprendido en su interior por encontrarse tan excitado como Malfoy; por su parte el rubio soltó una risa baja, satisfecho por lo que estaba consiguiendo. ¿Quién diría que un rutinario viaje en el expreso de Hogwarts sería tan productivo?

"Sométete… " susurró una voz en su cabeza, y la mente de Potter comenzó a aclararse vagamente cuando la reconoció como la voz del Slytherin.

-Mmm… ¡Oh! –fue todo lo que salió de la boca del moreno, quien trataba de manera fallida de no dejar salir aquellos sonidos, mordiéndose los labios. Mientras tanto las agiles manos del rubio acariciaban su pecho desnudo, tanteando sobre su piel hasta alcanzar sus pezones, erectos desde hacía rato.

"Sométete, Harry…" repitió la voz en su cabeza, seduciéndolo para que dejara dominarse.

-N-no… -balbuceó el Gryffindor-. ¡Agh! –gimió, cuando Malfoy lo mordió de pronto, y a juzgar por la sensación tibia sobre su cuello, debió de hacerlo sangrar. De forma asombrada, eso no pareció molestar al moreno, al contrario, no hizo más que aumentar el deleite que lo embargaba.

"Tan dulce, tan delicioso… ¡Tan mío!" dijo la voz de Draco dentro de la cabeza de Harry, mientras sus manos comenzaban a trabajar en el cinturón que sujetaba los pantalones del menor, y sus labios manchados con la sangre del león se entregaban a la tarea de torturar uno de sus oídos.

Al buscador pareció agradarle la idea en sobremanera, ya que en ese momento fue él quien comenzó a desabotonar la elegante capa de viaje del de ojos grises, pensando que estorbaba. Harry Potter, cayendo bajo los encantos de Draco Malfoy, un Slytherin, el hijo de Licius Malfoy… uno de los seguidores más fieles de Voldemort.

_Voldemort._

-¡Nunca! –gritó Harry de pronto, empujando lejos de sí a Malfoy. La respiración del muchacho estaba acelerada, pero ya no a causa del placer, sino del terror que le causaban sus propias acciones. Y entonces cayó en cuenta de lo peor: él estaba acariciando a la serpiente por voluntad propia y dejándose acariciar de buena gana.

El rubio, quien había terminado de espaldas a pocos pasos del moreno, observó furioso como el Gryffindor se resistía a sus atenciones; sus ojos se tornaron más plateados que nunca.

-¿Nunca? –preguntó el Slytherin con sarcasmo-. ¡Va a pasar tarde o temprano, Harry, sin importar cuánto te resistas! –sus palabras dejaron al moreno con la boca abierta.

-Malfoy, ¡escúchate, maldición! –gritó Harry, una vez que se recuperó de la sorpresa-. ¡Usaste mi nombre, idiota!

Justo como había pasado minutos antes con Pansy Parkinson, la llamada de atención hizo que Draco parpadeara confuso, como si despertara de algún letargo, y el color de sus ojos volvió a la normalidad. Sólo entonces pareció darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, recorrió con dedos temblorosos su ropa desarreglada, que incluía su usualmente bien anudada corbata, ahora apenas balanceándose desde el cuello. No se atrevió a ver, ni siquiera de reojo, el estado en el que se encontraba Harry.

-¿Q-qué…? ¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo? –preguntó Malfoy en un balbuceó apenas audible, observando aterrado sus propias manos-. ¡¿Qué demonios me hiciste, Potter?! –le reclamó al chico de ojos verdes, poniéndose de pie con brusquedad.

-¡Como si quisiera que tú…! –respondió Harry igual de histérico, levantándose también y enfrentándose al otro chico. No pudo terminar la frase; el moreno abrió mucho los ojos cuando Draco, en vez que responder a la agresión, se sonrojó notoriamente y después se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a salir huyendo del compartimiento.

Antes de detener al rubio, el león se dio una rápida mirada, dándose cuenta de que tenía la camisa completamente abierta y los desabrochados pantalones se le resbalaban por las caderas, dejando a la vista su ropa interior. ¡¿Como demonios podía perturbar a Malfoy de esa manera?! ¡Ambos eran chicos, maldición!

-Ah, no, no, ¡escúchame bien, Malfoy! –gritó Harry, sujetando al Slytherin con un antebrazo, e importándole muy poco que se encontrara semidesnudo-. Vamos a terminar esta conversación en otro lugar, de preferencia uno donde estés encadenado y no saltes sobre mí –añadió el moreno, torciendo la boca con desagrado.

-¡Serás…! –comenzó a responder el rubio, indignado.

-¡Seré todo lo que quieras, pero no quiero que pase… esto contigo! –lo cortó el Gryffindor, señalando alternadamente a Malfoy y a sí mismo-. ¡Y sé que cuando funciona tu poco cerebro, tú tampoco! –aceptó el chico a regañadientes. El extraño comportamiento del otro no podía ser fingido-. ¡Yo no lo causo, y esperó que tú no lo hagas! –le advirtió aún así al de ojos grises.

-¡Como si quisiera poner mis manos sobre un sucio mestizo como tú, cara rajada! –aseguró Draco de manera rotunda.

-¡Entonces más vale que averigüemos que está sucediendo y le pongamos un alto, rubio de mierda! –bramó Harry.

-¡Bien! –accedió Malfoy con un gruñido.

-¡Bien! –repitió el moreno, como si hubieran cerrando un trato.

De pronto, los ojos del rubio volvieron a tornarse plateados, y el Gryffindor soltó mil maldiciones cuando cayó en cuenta de la poca distancia que separaba sus cuerpos. Draco le sujetó con fuerza ambas mejillas, antes de estampar sus labios contra los del otro buscador, silenciando sus quejas. Como si supiera lo que estaba esperando Malfoy de él, Harry repitió el gesto sobre el rostro contrario, dejando que la lengua del rubio explorara los rincones que en ocasiones anteriores no había alcanzado a recorrer.

Entonces fue el turno del moreno para ser empujado hasta quedar sobre el piso del compartimiento.

-¡Maldición! –gruñó Malfoy, para después darse la vuelta y desaparecer.

* * *

**¡Buenas noches, hoy es... día 20 del mes! Eso significa que debe haber actualización de mi Drarry~~ He escrito antes de Harry Potter, pero lo que más escribo es SasuNaru, es la primera vez que escribo un long shot, así que no tengo ni idea de como esta quedando :S Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Muchas gracias a Gema Talerico, Jose-black, Nakyagua, YukiyKuznetsov, ZeroRRII, himeko sohma, y lucas1177, por seguir este fanfic C:**

**kaoryamy: **No es que sean cortitos -puchero- Es que apenas son los prólogos (?)

**Luna1986: **Yo también espero que sea prometedora, con todas mis ansias :S El tema me pone algo nerviosa...

**himeko sohma: **Gracias C: Espero que el avance que haya gustado xD

**Gema Talerico: **Wiiiii! Espero que te pases más seguido C: Criatura mágica, ¿cual? ¿donde? xD No creo que puede cumplir tu plazo de una semana... ¿Nos vemos el mes que viene? :S Fado es un tipo de canción, portuguesa :P

**Kyouya: **¡Es el mismo! Y no merezco un castigo... más bien una recompensa (?)

**lucas1177: **¡Espero que te siga gustando, y que lo sigas leyendo! xD

Zaludos

Zaphy

_**Sela Yal than Rami usa te, finta Zaphyrla... Temo si la ura le.**_


	3. Capítulo 2, Una conversación vergonzosa

**Resumen:** Muchas veces los hilos del destino son tejidos con una canción de tristeza resonando en medio de la oscuridad. La magia tiene su manera de tejer las cosas, importándole muy poco lo que tenga que decir Harry, Draco o incluso el destino mismo.

* * *

**"Un escritor profesional es un amateur que no se rinde." Richard Bach (1923), escritor y piloto de aviación estadounidense.**

Todos los personajes son de J. K. Rowling, y no lucro de ninguna manera con ellos.

**Capítulo 2. Una conversación vergonzosa en el pasillo**

**Advertencias:**

OoC.

Slash (Drarry).

Sexto año, el Misterio del Príncipe.

Long Shot.

La siempre presente falta de ortografía.

El lector podría morir de aburrimiento.

* * *

**¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Hibari Kyouya!**

* * *

Harry llegó tarde al banquete de bienvenida, había tomado a duras penas el último carruaje tirado por thestrals, acompañado de un par de chicas de segundo año que le mandaban miraditas de admiración nada discretas, cuando finalmente el moreno cruzó las puertas del Gran Comedor, el profesor Flitwick ya estaba retirando al sombrero seleccionador junto con el taburete donde se sentaban los nuevos estudiantes.

El muchacho de ojos verdes caminó directamente a la mesa de Gryffindor, sin prestar atención a los murmullos que surgían a su paso, y sobre todo sin mandarle una sola mirada al lugar donde se agrupaban las serpientes. Estaba seguro de que Malfoy ya se encontraba sentado en su propia mesa, puesto que el rubio se marchó del compartimiento antes que él, pero pensar en Malfoy era algo que Harry no quería hacer en ese momento.

-¡Harry! ¿Dónde estab…? –comenzó a interrogarlo Hermione, en cuanto tomó asiento entre ella y Ron.

-Después te explico, Hermione –dijo el moreno con voz cansina. Esperaba que la muchacha le diera algunas horas de sueño para descansar, y para inventarse una historia creíble.

-¡Pero…! –insistió la castaña, aunque fue oportunamente interrumpida por la repentina aparición de la cena, servida con elegancia en fuentes doradas.

-¡Estoy famélico! –exclamó Harry en voz bien audible, al tiempo que extendía una mano para tomar algo de pollo y unas papas fritas. El resto de sus compañeros corearon sus palabras con gemidos hambrientos, especialmente Ron, y Hermione ya no pudo preguntar más.

La cena transcurrió con sorprendente tranquilidad. Harry habló muy animado con el resto de los leones, que compartían entre sí las mejores anécdotas del verano, pidiendo ansioso todas las opiniones de la temporada de quidditch que se encontraba en pleno auge. El tema de "El Elegido" no pudo faltar, y a pesar de que todos esperaban con avidez la respuesta del moreno, incluyéndose en el grupo a la poca desapercibida presencia de Nick Casi Decapitado, el chico pudo desembarazarse del asunto sin necesidad de que sus amigos fueran en su auxilio.

El comportamiento relajado de Potter, una vez pasada la desagradable visión de la mano enferma de Dumbledore y el escándalo del nombramiento de Snape como profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, tranquilizó a Hermione, aunque la sensación de que el muchacho les estaba ocultando algo importante no dejaba de atormentarla.

Cuando el director terminó su discurso, la castaña se apresuró a levantarse para guiar a los alumnos de primero a los dormitorios, hasta que Ron le recordó con una carcajada que la responsabilidad no les correspondía a ellos este año. La chica se sentó de nuevo, avergonzada, y los tres se dispusieron a esperar a que la salida del Gran Comedor se despejara un poco. En el momento en que el trío dorado llegó a las puertas dobles del enorme salón, solo quedaba uno que otro Hufflepuff retrasado.

-¡Lo siento! –se disculpó Harry, al tropezar con un tejón de su mismo curso. El moreno había estado tan concentrado en la conversación con Ron, quejándose del infierno en el que se convertiría la clase de Defensa con Snape al frente, que apenas veía por donde iba.

El muchacho, quien poseía unos rizos castaños que entorpecían la vista de su rostro, abrió mucho los ojos al reconocer a quien lo había golpeado sin querer y se apresuró a intentar reunirse con sus compañeros.

-No hay cuidado… -murmuró con voz apagada, mientras se daba la vuelta. El gesto apresurado, prácticamente escapando de su presencia, hizo que Harry recordara con desagrado el curso pasado, cuando a los ojos del mundo mágico él no era más que un loco en busca de atención. Al parecer aún quedaba algo de eso…

Sin embargo, antes de que el Hufflepuff pudiera dar otro paso lejos de los Gryffindor, uno de sus compañeros, rubio y más corpulento que el castaño, lo había sujetado por el hombro para impedirle su huida.

-¡Vamos, Justin! Potter no tropezó contigo a propósito, no seas grosero –espetó el rubio, el tono pomposo fue reconocido de inmediato por el moreno.

-Ernie… –saludó Harry con toda la cortesía que fue capaz de reunir a pesar del cansancio que tenía, siendo secundando por Ron de forma mucho menos entusiasta-. Justin, lo siento, no te reconocí -dijo con algo de pena, agitando su mano en dirección al castaño.

-No me sorprende –murmuró Justin en voz tan baja que sólo Ernie puedo escucharlo, lo que le ganó un doloroso codazo en las costillas por parte de su compañero.

-Dime, Potter, ¿volveremos a tener las reuniones de ED este año? –preguntó el rubio con uno tono afectado que por poco consigue que Harry suelte una carcajada, pero que en Ron provocó que torciera la nariz. La forma de hablar del Hufflepuff le recordaba desagradablemente a Percy.

-No lo creo –contestó el chico de ojos verdes, todavía con una ligera sonrisa en los labios-. El propósito del ED era deshacernos de Umbridge, y ya lo conseguimos, ¿no? –comentó encogiéndose de hombros.

-A pesar de eso deberías reconsiderarlo y abrirlo como un club oficial –siguió insistiendo Macmillan-. Estoy seguro que muchos seguirán queriendo asistir, ahora que no está esa desagradable mujer será más fácil, ya que no necesitaríamos escondernos. Además, eres un excelente profesor –agregó, acompañando las últimas palabras con una leve inclinación de cabeza.

-Y-yo, bueno… -tartamudeó Harry, sin saber cómo contestar el alago del otro chico.

-¿No piensas lo mismo, Justin? –preguntó de pronto Ernie, dirigiéndose al silencioso castaño que se encontraba a su lado y ahorrándole a Potter la respuesta-. Al fin y al cabo, tú también estuviste en el ED y gozaste del conocimiento que nos brindó Potter –añadió con cierto tono particular en la voz que el moreno no supo identificar, pero si notó la mirada significativa que le mandaba a su compañero.

La reacción de Justin fue tan inesperada para Harry como lo había sido la repentina interrupción de Ernie. El Hufflepuff apretó mucho los puños, para luego mandarle una mirada tan envenenada a Macmillan que incluso hizo retroceder al rubio.

-No te metas, Ernie –gruñó el castaño mientras giraba sobre sus talones y le daba la espalda al grupo, sorprendiendo todavía más a Harry, quien nunca se había topado con ese rasgo de la personalidad de Finch-Fletchley-. ¡O te juro que ni siquiera Hannah va a poder salvarte!

Ernie soltó un respingo, viendo como su amigo desaparecía detrás de las puertas dobles del Gran Comedor.

-No es nada personal, Potter –dijo el rubio luego de un incómodo silencioso-. Ha tenido problemas en su casa, pero es un chico agradable.

-No necesitas decirlo –aseguró el moreno, quitándole importancia al asunto-. Lo traté algo en el ED, y era genial… Déjame pensar lo del club, y si me queda tiempo del equipo de quiddicth… -comenzó a susurrar Harry con voz pensativa, llevándose una mano a la barbilla.

-Estoy seguro que la decisión que tomes será la correcta –concedió Ernie, recomponiendo lo que él consideraba una encantadora sonrisa, y que para Harry era más bien una extraña mueca que hacía que le entraran ganas de volver a reír.

Pero todo rastro de diversión se borró de la mente del moreno cuando Macmillan le sujetó la mano izquierda, de la misma forma en que lo había hecho McLaggen, y le besó los nudillos con un ligero roce de labios.

-De verdad, Potter –dijo Ernie, que parecía no notar el estado de estupefacción en el que había dejado a Harry-, fue un verdadero placer hablar contigo, placer que espero se repita habitualmente.

Después el chico le dedicó un ligero cabezazo de despedida a Ron, quién parecía más entretenido en ver la decoración de la ceremonia de bienvenida que en responderle; la vergüenza que sentía el Weasley se delataba por lo rojo de sus orejas. Luego el muchacho Hufflepuff simplemente salió de la habitación, rumbo a su sala común.

-Este año no podría ser más raro… -masculló Harry con la garganta seca, viéndose la mano como si esperará que se separara de su cuerpo para después salir corriendo.

Y como si alguien quisiera contradecir al Gryffindor, su pelirrojo amigo pareció olvidar de golpe lo avergonzado que se sentía y soltó una estruendosa carcajada que llamó la atención de las pocas personas que quedaban en el Gran Comedor.

-¿A ti que te pasa? –preguntó Harry con rapidez, saltando a la defensiva al creer que Ron se burlaba de él, y de la extraña afición que ahora tenía el estudiantado de Hogwarts de besarle la mano como si fuera una dama noble.

-¡N-nada, nada, nada! –se apresuró a decir el Weasley, aunque con algo dificultad debido a las risas que todavía salían de su boca-. Es que… ¿¡No viste la cara de Zabini!? –preguntó el pelirrojo entusiasmado.

-No… -contestó confundido el moreno, había estado tan concentrado en su conversación con los Hufflepuff que no prestó atención a nada más.

-¡Malfoy le cerró las puertas del Gran Comedor en la cara! –chilló entusiasmado Ron-. ¡Debiste verlo! ¡Pam! ¡No lo notó hasta que su nariz estuvo rota! ¡Se golpeó de frente contra la puerta y su trasero cayó de lleno al suelo! –y de sólo recordar el glorioso momento de humillación de una serpiente, el Weasley volvió a carcajearse, esta vez acompañado de su amigo.

Estaban a medio camino de la Torre de Gryffindor, cuando Harry se percató de un detalle de había pasado por alto y despertó su innata curiosidad.

-Ron, ¿cómo cerró Malfoy las puertas del Gran Comedor? –preguntó el moreno alzando la ceja, y sacudiendo al pelirrojo que se estaba quedando dormido de pie-. ¿No son enormes? ¿Uso su varita?

El otro Gryffindor lo observó con unos extrañados ojos azules, encogiéndose de hombros, pero Harry no pudo obtener una respuesta más clara que esa.

**~*D*&*H*~~*F*A*D*O*~~*D*&*H*~**

Sus manos se deslizaron sobre la espalda bronceada que tenía delante, deleitándose con su suave textura y percibiendo cada cicatriz que la marcaba. No eran muchas, pero si las suficientes como para imaginar una vida donde abundaba más el maltrato que el cariño. No quiso detenerse mucho en tales pensamientos porque sabía que terminaría enfureciéndose, y la noche prefería dedicarla a acariciar el cuerpo de su pareja, hasta que ésta hiciera a un lado su orgullo y se deshiciera entre sus brazos pidiéndole más.

-¿Cuánto tiempo más crees resistirte, _mon esclave_?

Draco pudo escuchar con claridad como aquellas palabras eran susurradas dentro de la oscura habitación, y su sorpresa no pudo ser mayor al caer en cuenta de que era su propia boca la que pronunciaba la seductora pregunta; el chico reconocería donde fuera el marcado acento de los Malfoy al hablar francés.

-Todo el tiempo… h-hasta que me quites las manos de encima… -respondió el cuerpo que se encontraba bajo el suyo, complaciendo al Slytherin cuando notó el tono jadeante que su desconocido amante no pudo evitar utilizar.

Interiormente Malfoy frunció el entrecejo al reconocer el tono grave de una voz masculina, vagamente familiar, pero al mismo tiempo pudo notar la sutil sonrisa de suficiencia que se instaló en sus propios labios.

La escena se tornaba a cada segundo más bizarra, era como si algún extraño se hubiera posesionado de su cuerpo e hiciera con él lo que mejor le pareciera. Draco podía sentir las caricias que sus propias manos le dedicaban a la fornida espalda ajena, llegando incluso a los firmes glúteos, podía sentir también como su respiración se aceleraba por la lujuria que sentía y oler la fragancia que llegaba hasta las fosas nasales, embriagándolo con más rapidez que el whisky de fuego más fuerte.

Draco se inclinó sobre la figura debajo de él y permitió que sus labios cayeran sobre la nuca del chico desconocido, deslizándose con lentitud hacia abajo, recorriendo la línea de vertebras que resaltaba bajo los músculos de la espalda. Al mismo tiempo, unas de las manos de Malfoy serpenteo alrededor de la cintura de su amante, acariciando su abdomen y llegando hasta la zona más íntima del afortunado muchacho.

Una risilla prepotente escapó del Slytherin al ver como la espalda morena se contorsionaba a causa del placer y él confirmaba por lo menos una de las interrogantes que rondaba su mente; varón, no había espacio para dudas a juzgar por el miembro que ahora el rubio acariciaba ágilmente con los dedos.

El Slytherin tenía que reconocer que, sin importar la identidad del chico con el que compartía su cama, debía que aceptar que su desconocido amante poseía un cuerpo agraciado y que sus movimientos destilaban una sensualidad innata, algo inocente, evidenciando la poca experiencia que el muchacho tenía entre las sábanas. La nueva información excitó a Draco, lo que volvió a causar extrañeza en el rubio, ya que usualmente prefería que su pareja en turno lo sorprendiera con un truco interesante, algo que atrajera su atención sobre el susodicho, rebajarse a hacerla de maestro de un inexperto no estaba en sus planes.

Algo así sería como hacer caridad, y un Malfoy no hacía caridad… al menos no sin una segunda intención.

-Date la vuelta, Harry… -ordenó Draco en un murmullo, y aunque las manos del rubio siguieron repartiendo caricias por el brazo de su amante, todo pensamiento en la cabeza del Slytherin se congeló. ¡Malditos embrujos de Morgana! ¡No podía estar tan marcado por la fatalidad como para que se estuviera acostando con…!

"Respira, Malfoy, no tiene por qué ser Potter. Debe haber un millón de chicos en Hogwarts con ese nombre" se dijo a sí mismo el rubio.

Con lentitud, el chico se giró sobre la cama, hasta que su espalda pudo apoyarse contra el colchón y su rostro se rebeló bajo la luz de las pocas velas que iluminaban la habitación. Draco tragó saliva cuando reconoció el inconfundible color verde brillante de los irises que ahora lo observaban con poco disimulado deseo. Interesante, Uno no esperaría que el Niño Dorado de Dumbledore pudiera conseguir semejante mirada.

-Draco… -susurró entonces Potter, extendiendo su brazo para pasarlo detrás del blanco cuello del rubio. Entonces el Slytherin deseó que su padre entrara por la puerta y lo matara de una vez, terminando con su lenta agonía; pero otra parte de él, mucho más fuerte, solo quería obligar a Potter a repetir su nombre hasta que se le acabara la voz.

Los labios del moreno se deslizaron contra la comisura de la boca de Malfoy, provocando que aumentara la necesidad que sentía el otro chico de ver cumplido sus deseos.

-¿Cuándo vas a reclamarme, Draco? –preguntó Potter en el mismo tono que venía usando desde hacía rato, y los ojos grises de Malfoy se abrieron impresionados al percibir un nuevo deje de desesperación que no había notado antes-. Soy tuyo… -añadió el Gryffindor, besando los labios del rubio con suavidad.

Como si hubiera recibido una potente descarga eléctrica, el Slytherin se echó hacia atrás, separándose con rapidez del desnudo cuerpo de Potter, con tan poca suerte que no se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaba el borde de la cama y acabó en el frio suelo de su cuarto. El muchacho se puso en pie con la misma rapidez, observando para todos lados en busca de su inesperado acompañante nocturno.

Todo en la habitación era silencio absoluto, apenas alcanzaban a escucharse las respiraciones de sus compañeros al dormir y los ronquidos de Goyle en un rincón. Ni rastro de algún Potter desnudo sobre la cama de Malfoy.

-¿Qué demonios fue ese sueño? –preguntó Draco en un gruñido, revolviéndose los cabellos rubios con nerviosismo y pasándose una mano por el pecho. Solo entonces Malfoy también cayó en cuenta de que a diferencia de su fantasía llevaba puesto sus piyamas de seda… aunque la excitación en sus pantalones era más que evidente-. ¡Maldición!

**~*D*&*H*~~*F*A*D*O*~~*D*&*H*~**

El techo del Gran Comedor mostraba un cielo sereno y azul surcando de algunas tenues y frágiles nubes, igual que los trozos de cielo que se veían por las altas ventanas con parteluces. Mientras comía su plato de avena, Harry cayó en cuenta de algo que no había notado la cena anterior y se golpeó la frente con una mano, ¡pero es que en el banquete de bienvenida había estado tan concentrado en no apartar su mirada de la mesa de Gryffindor que cualquier cosa era fácilmente pasada por alto! Incluso la inmensa presencia de su amigo el guardabosque.

-¿Dónde está Hagrid? ¿Estaba ayer en la mesa de profesores? –le preguntó el moreno a Ron, pero al ver que Weasley estaba más concentrado en el plato del desayuno que en la conversación, se vio obligado a darle un codazo a su compañero para que hiciera caso a sus palabras.

-¿Ah? –balbuceó el pelirrojo, todavía con restos de cereal en la boca, y resignado, Harry tuvo que repetirle la pregunta-. Ahora que lo dices… yo tampoco lo vi –contestó Ron, abriendo mucho sus ojos azules.

Un carraspeó enfrente de ellos, proveniente de Hermione, provoco que las cabezas de ambos muchachos se giraran en su dirección.

-¿No es más que obvio? –se jacto la muchacha, alzando los hombros con orgullo y rodando los ojos, como siempre que la chica sabía una respuesta que sus amigos ignoraban-. Debe tener una misión con la Orden, igual que el año anterior –dijo como si fuera lo más evidente.

-Buenos días, señor Potter –los interrumpió la profesora McGonagall, antes de que Harry pudiera darle la razón a Hermione-. ¿Ya sabe que asignaturas cursara este año?

-Ah, sí –dijo Harry, confundiéndose un momento por el cambio de tema-. Profesora, ¿dónde está Hagrid?

-El profesor Hagrid tuvo que hacer un importante encargo para el profesor Dumbledore –explicó la augusta bruja, luego de ver con discreción alrededor, en busca de oídos poco discretos-, no creo que lo tengamos con nosotros hasta pasar las festividades navideñas. Asumo que puede entender lo que le estoy diciendo, señor Potter -la profesora le mandó una significativa mirada a su alumno, quien asintió con la cabeza.

-De acuerdo… -Potter regresó la vista a la lista de materias que sostenía entre sus manos y entonces tomó la decisión de añadir otro nombre a ella-. Entonces, ¿la profesora Grubbly-Plank llevara la asignatura? –preguntó el chico con una pequeña sonrisa de culpa, mientras escribía "Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas" en su horario.

Por un segundo el moreno creyó que la mujer le devolvería la sonrisa, comprendiendo la situación, pero con rapidez Minerva recompuso la compostura que le correspondía como subdirectora. Sería de muy mal gusto hablar en contra de sus compañeros de trabajo.

-Sí, contaremos con la profesora Grubbly-Plank este año, señor Potter –McGonagall reviso el pedazo de papel que Harry le entregó-. Encantamientos, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Herbología, Transformaciones, Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas… todo correcto. Ahora dime, ¿por qué no has solicitado continuar Pociones? –preguntó extrañada la mujer-. Creía que tu gran ambición era ser auror.

-Lo era, pero usted me dijo que tenía que sacar un extraordinario en el TIMO, profesora –contestó el Gryffindor, dejando que lo poco que le agradaba la noticia se transmitiera en su voz.

Minerva observó con reprobación como Ron se apresuraba a añadir la misma asignatura que Harry, aunque se semblante se tornó resignado al ver que luego de escuchar su conversación varios alumnos imitaban la acción del pelirrojo.

-Sí, pero eso era cuando el profesor Snape daba la asignatura. En cambio el profesor Slughorn no tiene inconveniente en aceptar alumnos que obtienen simples supera las expectativas en el TIMO. ¿Quieres seguir estudiando Pociones? –y ante los asentimientos desesperados de Potter, está vez la estricta mujer dejó escapar una amable sonrisa de entre sus apretados labios-. Entonces no se hable más, no tengo duda de que el profesor Slughorn te prestara lo que necesites hasta que pidas tus propios materiales.

Pasados unos minutos, Ron recibía autorización para estudiar casi las mismas asignaturas que Harry, ya que a pesar del intenso debate con su jefa de casa, al Weasley no se le permitió tomar Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas, puesto que no había conseguido su TIMO. El trío dorado de Gryffindor abandonó la mesa, pero al final del pasillo Hermione se despidió de los chicos para encaminarse a su primera clase de Runas Antiguas.

Justo cuando llegaban frente a la Dama Gorda, Harry pudo distinguir la ancha espalda de Cormac McLaggen cruzando el agujero del retrato para entrar a la Sala Común. Tapándole la boca a Ron para que no gritara, Potter se las arregló para empujar al pelirrojo a un costado.

-¡Uhm! ¿¡Pweursoyhjuokimlobre?! –balbuceó Weasley contra la mano de Harry.

-¡Puaj! ¡Qué asco! –se quejó el moreno, soltando a su amigo, y limpiándose en la túnica toda la saliva que había dejado en su palma el pelirrojo-. Estoy evitando a McLaggen, de último curso –explicó el buscador encogiéndose de hombros. Ron frunció el entrecejo, pero no pregunto cómo Harry había entendido sus sonidos guturales de mantícora-. Parece que tiene la misma fascinación que Ernie Macmillan por besarme la mano –se quejó Harry.

Para sorpresa del moreno, a Ron le dio un repentino ataque de tos que sonaba sospechosamente a una carcajada poco discreta.

-Sigue así y no tendrás un lugar en el equipo de quidditch –lo amenazó el moreno, e inmediatamente la risa del pelirrojo se detuvo. Harry sabía que había sido un golpe muy bajo, y esperaba no arrepentirse luego de ello, pero no pudo evitar soltar el comentario mordaz luego de ver como su amigo se la pasaba en grande a costa suya-. ¡No es gracioso! Juraría que… McLaggen estaba… c-coqueteando conmigo –soltó con dificultad el muchacho, mientras un estremecimiento de horror le recorría la espalda.

Sin embargo, el moreno tampoco pudo evitar avergonzarse por la situación, al recordar la atención que había recibido por parte de sus compañeros el día anterior… incluyendo a Malfoy. ¡Claro que eso nunca debía saberlo Ron! ¡A menos que Harry quisiera que su amigo muriera de un infarto!

-Lo siento, compañero –se disculpó Weasley, más relajado ahora que sabía que la cosa no iba en serio, a juzgar por la manera en que Harry parecía convertirse en una tetera humana-. Pero es que debías saber que algo como esto tenía que pasar –declaró con rotundidad, para luego cruzarse de brazos.

La extrañeza del moreno no podía ser más grande.

-¿Tenía que pasar? ¿Era obvio que McLaggen iba a coquetearme delante del resto del Colegio? ¿De los profesores? –preguntó el buscador, irónico.

-Bueno, no precisamente McLaggen –trato de explicarse el pelirrojo, rascándose la cabeza, como cada vez que intentaba concentrarse en una tarea especialmente difícil-. Pero tú sabes… El hecho de que hayas salido una vez con Cho Chang no iba a detener a algún chico para invitarte a salir.

En ese momento Ron debió comprender que algo no iba bien en la conversación, porque la boca de Harry se abrió en sobremanera y sus ojos no podrían haber reflejado más terror.

-¿Salir? ¿Yo? –tartamudeó Harry, señalándose con un dedo tembloroso-. ¿Con un chico? ¿En… una cita? –balbuceaba el buscador, sin comprender la razón por la que Ron se lo mencionaba, ni el motivo que llevaba al pelirrojo a lucir tan calmado con semejante idea.

-Harry, ¿estás bien? –preguntó preocupado Weasley, colocando una mano sobre el hombro de su compañero.

-Sí, yo… -respondió el moreno, llevándose una mano a la frente y la otra a la garganta, tragando saliva con dificultad. Se sentía un poco mareado, e incluso podría llegar a vomitar de un momento a otro; podía sentir el ácido borbotear en la boca de su estómago-. Pero tú sabes, ¿no está mal que dos chicos… salgan? –se las arregló para farfullar Potter.

-Bueno, es difícil y cada vez es menos común, pero todavía hay casos, sobre todo entre sangre pura –dijo Ron encogiéndose de hombros. La luz debió hacerse en su cerebro, porque entonces fue el turno del pelirrojo de lucir inmensamente sorprendido-. ¿Con los muggles no es así?

Antes de responder, Harry tomó una profunda bocanada de aire, pero como eso no pareció ser suficiente para tranquilizarlo, el chico terminó sentándose en unas pequeñas escaleras de piedra que habían terminado a su derecha. El mundo mágico no dejaba sorprenderlo, y había veces en las que el muchacho se preguntaba si viviría lo bastante como para compensar su crianza en el Londres muggle.

En señal de compañerismo, el pelirrojo tomó asiento al lado de su amigo.

-No… -respondió al final el moreno, encogiendo sus rodillas y envolviéndolas con sus brazos-. Si yo le dijera a Tío Vernon que salgo con un chico posiblemente me correría de la casa –añadió con una sonrisa algo amarga.

Ron no quiso indagar más sobre el tema, ya que era raro que Harry hablara sobre su familia, sabiendo lo mal que se llevaban. Todavía tenía claro el recuerdo de aquel hombre regordete que vociferaba insultos a su padre en medio de una sala de estar demasiado ordenada como para considerarse normal.

-El problema son los hijos –comenzó a aclarar Weasley, volviendo a llevarse una mano a su rojo cabello. En realidad no sabía mucho sobre el tema, ya que no era de su interés, pero algunas cosas le había contado su madre-. Es difícil… que un mago pueda llevar un embarazo, tiene que tener la suficiente magia y no todos pueden hacerlo. La mayoría cree que tú, siendo El Niño que Vivió, y ahora El Elegido… -el muchacho agitó mucho sus enormes manos, como si señalara algo obvio.

-Entiendo –lo cortó Harry con sequedad, sintiéndose repentinamente humillado. Así que el mundo mágico lo creía poderoso por derrotar a Voldemort cuando era un bebé, y eso lo hacía la esposa adecuada para algún estirado sangre pura-. ¿¡Por eso dijiste que el profesor Dumbledore era mi madre?! –se exaltó de pronto, recordando la conversación que había mantenido con sus amigos unos días antes de partir de la madriguera.

-Padre gestante… -corrigió Ron con terquedad, algo resentido porque sus amigos no recordaran con claridad sus palabras-. ¡Caray, Harry! ¡Pensé que lo sabías cuando no dijiste nada extraño sobre eso! ¡Hermione me llenó de preguntas la primera vez que lo dije delante de ella! –volvió a disculparse el pelirrojo, bastante apenado con su compañero.

-Estaba… distraído –respondió Potter en un susurro, evitando a toda costa el motivo de aquella repentina distracción.

Un silencio incomodo surgió entre los dos amigos, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos, mientras Harry descubría lo interesantes que podían tornarse sus zapatos y Ron se concentraba en definir todos los rasgos de las uñas de su mano derecha. El pelirrojo terminó desviando su mirada en dirección contraria a donde estaba sentado Harry, ya que la vergonzosa conversación no había terminado.

-Mamá me hizo prometer que te cuidaría si los chicos comenzaban a molestar demasiado –confeso Weasley a trompicones, arreglándoselas para no morderse la lengua en el proceso.

-¿¡Qué?! –gritó Harry, poniéndose bruscamente de pie y con el rostro más rojo que su corbata. Amaba a la señora Weasley, y apreciaba cada uno de los detalles que la mujer tenía con él, ¡pero esto era el colmo! Sin embargo, Ron siguió negándose a verlo a la cara, el muchacho permaneció sentado en el mismo lugar y con el rostro en la misma dirección; el moreno solo podía ver la punta enrojecida de sus orejas.

-También hizo que Fred y George lo prometieran –siguió hablando el pelirrojo, en un volumen de voz cada vez más bajo.

-¿¡Desde cuándo?! –siguió bramando el moreno, sin saber si estaba más apenado que indignado, o viceversa.

-Tercer año… -fue la escueta respuesta de su compañero, quien movió convulsivamente los pies, temeroso de que el otro chico sacara su varita para atacarlo-. Luego de que escapaste de casa de tus tíos…

Una mano fue colocada con demasiada brusquedad en el hombro de Ron y éste temió que sus días hubieran terminado, toda su vida pasó frente a sus ojos a la velocidad de rayo. Moriría joven, y en manos de su mejor amigo… El pelirrojo creyó que había cruzado al otro mundo cuando Harry soltó una estruendosa carcajada, teniendo que apoyarse en él para mantenerse de pie y sujetándose el estómago para intentar controlarse. Al cabo de unos segundos, Weasley se contagió de las risas del otro muchacho.

-No te preocupes, Ron, no tendrás que hacerla de caballero –dijo Harry una vez que pudo recuperar la voz, limpiados las pequeñas lagrimas que habían escapado de sus ojos. Si, el moreno tenía que aceptar que el asunto era humillante, pero al mismo tiempo era tan ridículo que no pudo evitar mofarse de sí mismo-. Puedo defenderme yo solo, deberías cuidar mejor de Ginny –le aconsejó Potter, a lo que el otro chico frunció el entrecejo, disgustado con el cambio de tema.

-Ya –resopló el pelirrojo con reprobación, dando por zanjado el asunto-. La verdad no creo que Cormac McLaggen sea peor que El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado, ¿o así? –Ron golpeó el hombro de Harry con camadería, y ambos muchachos se soltaron a reír de nuevo.

**~*D*&*H*~~*F*A*D*O*~~*D*&*H*~**

-¡_Protego!_

La voz de Harry resonó por todo el salón de clases, haciendo que sus compañeros detuvieran sus respectivos duelos de práctica debido a la curiosidad. Se giraron justo a tiempo para ver el encantamiento escudo del Gryffindor, el cual surgió tan fuerte que Snape perdió el equilibrio y se golpeó contra un pupitre.

La clase en pleno vio como el profesor se incorporaba, con el entrecejo fruncido.

-¿Te suena por casualidad que les haya mandado practicar hechizos no verbales, Potter? –siseó entre dientes el sombrío profesor, acomodándose la oscura ropa con rígidos ademanes. Más que nunca a Ron le pareció un enorme murciélago que se abalanzaba sobre su pobre amigo.

Malfoy, quien hasta el momento lucía una sonrisa burlona en los labios al saber que el tono de su jefe de casa solo significaría problemas para Potter, se tensó de pronto. Conocía al mago desde hace años gracias a su Padre, sabía de primera mano lo poderoso que era. Snape era más que problemas para Potter, ¡era una clara amenaza!

Por alguna extraña razón, Draco parecía no tomar en cuenta que sin importar la aversión que el pocionista sentía hacia Harry, no dejaba de ser un profesor delante de un nutrido grupo de alumnos, pertenecientes al Colegio que todavía dirigía Albus Dumbledore. El anciano mago jamás dejaría que lastimara a alguno de sus estudiantes.

-Sí –contestó fríamente el moreno, y los ojos grises se entrecerraron al notar la imperceptible manera en que el chico echaba uno de sus hombros hacia atrás, en un gesto defensivo que nadie más pareció ver.

-Sí, "señor" –lo corrigió Snape.

-Draco, querido, ¿qué sucede? –murmuró extrañada la voz de Parkinson a la derecha del rubio, aunque el muchacho no la escuchó en lo más mínimo. Draco comenzó a caminar entre los alumnos de la clase, con la mirada fija en la discusión que Snape mantenía con Potter.

Theodore Nott se cruzó de brazos cuando su compañero de Slytherin pasó delante de él, el brillo plateado en los ojos del chico no había pasado desapercibido para el sangre pura.

Para aquel momento la varita de Malfoy vibraba entre sus dedos, la magia del muchacho exigía ser desplegada en contra de la amenaza latente que era Severus Snape para la vida de Harry, y en menos de una fracción de segundo varios hechizos que podía usar en contra de su profesor pasaron por la mente del rubio. Debía usar el que fuera antes de que Harry saliera herido.

-No hace falta que me llame "señor", profesor –replicó Harry impulsivamente.

Una punzada de orgullo surgió en el pecho del Malfoy al escuchar el desafío del moreno, si algo debía reconocerle al Gryffindor es que no bajaba la cabeza ante cualquiera. Aunque Harry podía ser un idiota en ocasiones, un día iba a acabar mal por no pensar en los riesgos de lo que hacía… El rubio negó con la cabeza, acallando aquellos absurdos pensamientos. Harry nunca iba a acabar mal, porque él iba a estar ahí para proteger a su atolondrado león.

Varios alumnos soltaron gritos de asombro al oír las palabras de Potter, entre ellos Hermione. Sin embargo, Ron, Dean y Seamus, que estaban detrás de Snape, sonrieron en señal de apreciación.

-Castigado. Te espero en mi despacho el sábado después de cenar –dictaminó Snape.

-¡Que encantadora manera de pasar el sábado por la noche! –dijo una voz repleta de sarcasmo, apenas un gruñido que se alzaba por encima de las murmullos de los Gryffindor.

El reclamo no pasó desapercibido para el profesor Snape, y una ceja negra se alzó en muda crítica al caer en cuenta de que la voz provenía de uno de sus Slytherins, aún más, la persona que había hablado no era otra que el hijo de Lucius Malfoy.

-¿Dijo algo, señor Malfoy? –preguntó el maestro con falsa cortesía, esperando que su alumno recobrara la sensatez y se quedara callado.

-Me escuchó perfectamente, señor –resopló Draco, y los presentes se sorprendieron al detectar una indignación palpable en su voz. Ahora el rubio, junto con el pocionista y Potter, eran los que atraían la mirada de toda la clase-. ¡Y creo que también entendió lo que trate de decirle!

Harry frunció el entrecejo ante la intervención de Malfoy, e inconscientemente se mordió los labios. El moreno permaneció estático en su lugar, observando como el rubio taladraba con su mirada la sombría figura de Severus. La altura del hombre sobrepasaba a la del heredero de los Malfoy, pero el Gryffindor no puedo evitar notar que la diferencia se había reducido considerablemente en el último año, e incluso superaba su propia altura.

La espalda de Draco se veía amplia desde donde Potter se encontraba, le brindaba una nueva sensación que estaba seguro nunca había asociado a Malfoy, algo parecido a… ¿Seguridad? ¿Protección? Un cosquilleó se extendió por la mano izquierda de Harry, cuando el chico dirigió sus ojos hacia aquel punto, soltó un jadeo de sorpresa al ver que una extraña niebla envolvía su muñeca, semejante a una mano fantasmal que lo acariciaba con delicadeza.

El profesor Snape desvió su mirada un momento hacia Potter, al escuchar su chillido poco masculino; no pareció notar nada extraño en el muchacho, así que volvió a concentrar su atención en Malfoy.

-La clase terminó –declaró entonces el jefe de la casa Slytherin, y por un momento nadie pareció entender el significado de sus palabras-. ¡Todos fuera! –bramó el maestro, haciendo que todo mundo saltara y se dirigiera corriendo hacia sus pupitres para recoger sus pertenecías-. Todos menos usted, señor Malfoy –murmuró el hombre, acomodándose la oscura ropa con un elegante gesto.

-¿Está esperando algo, Potter? –preguntó Snape de mal genio, viendo que el muchacho seguía unos pasos detrás del rubio-. Salga de aquí inmediatamente –ordenó el hombre con sequedad.

El moreno se balanceó un momento hacia adelante y atrás, dudando si obedecer las instrucciones del profesor. Entonces Malfoy se dio la vuelta para observar a Harry, dándole al chico la impresión de que lo hacía con tal lentitud que el de ojos verdes pudo detallar cada rasgo del movimiento, incluso las pálidas pestañas que caían hacia abajo al parpadear, y un pequeño lunar en su mejilla izquierda que no había notado antes.

El Gryffindor tragó saliva al ver en la mirada gris el permiso para retirarse del salón de clases, y se sorprendió a sí mismo cuando no dudo en obedecer. Apenas un instante después de haber girado sobre sus talones, Potter cayó en cuenta de lo había hecho y aceleró el paso, avergonzado por su comportamiento.

-No se olvide de su castigo, Potter –le recordó el pocionista a Harry, antes de que el chico saliera y finalmente se quedara a solas con el rubio-. ¿Qué fue todo eso que sucedió entre Potter y tú hace un momento, Draco? –preguntó el hombre, nada más las voces del resto de los alumnos fueron amortiguadas por la puerta. Había un tono incrédulo en su voz, como si ni él mismo acabara de creérselo.

-No sé de qué habla, profesor –respondió Draco, arrugando la nariz, y a Severus el gesto le recordó tanto a su padre que no pudo evitar llevarse la mano a la frente con desesperación-. Lo que me llama la atención es el inusual interés que usted le dedica a Potter, señor –siseó disgustado el chico.

-¿Inusual? –repitió el maestro, con un carraspeo en la voz que podría interpretarse como un seca carcajada-. ¿Has estado en este colegio durante los últimos seis años, Draco? Desde el primer momento note lo inútil y engreído que es el muchacho, ¡igual a su padre! Y no me he cansado de señalarlo.

-¡Harry no es un inútil, ni mucho menos un engreído! –explotó el rubio, dejando sin habla a su jefe de casa-. ¡Qué haya acabado rodeado de idiotas debido a su estúpida casa no es su culpa! Como ese Weasel… -gruño con desagrado Malfoy-. ¡No quiero ni imaginarme qué clase de criaturas son los parientes con los que…!

El resto de sus palabras fueron silenciadas cuando Snape sujetó a Draco por el cuello de la capa. Malfoy se quedo sin aire debido al inesperado movimiento, pero eso no evito que asesinara con la mirada a su profesor.

-¿Perdiste la cabeza? –murmuró entre gruñidos Snape, bajando el volumen de su voz como precaución para que nadie más los escuchara-. ¿"Harry"? –repitió a regañadientes el hombre, como si la pura palabra le resultara profundamente desagradable-. ¿Desde cuándo llamas a Potter por su nombre, Draco? De no ser por las medidas que se tomaron este año, juraría que alguien te ha suplantado… -gruñó el pocionista contra el rostro del muchacho-. No puedo descartarlo por completo, por supuesto, podría ser un hechizo o alguna poción…

-¡Yo soy Draco Malfoy! –declaró el rubio con lentitud, recalcando cada silaba-. ¡Harry Potter es mío! Y harías bien en recordarlo… -dijo el rubio, para luego empujar a Snape con toda su fuerza.

Por segunda vez en el día, el profesor se vio contra los pupitres, pero en esta ocasión no logró mantenerse en pie y acabo sobre el piso del salón, en un enredo de ropas negras. El hombre se puso de pie como pudo y Draco sonrió satisfecho al notar la sutil manera en que se sujetaba su pierna derecha, evitando apoyarse en ella.

-Eso ya no fue una insinuación, Draco. ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? –preguntó exasperado el hombre, recordando lo que el chico había dicho sobre el castigo de Potter, y rogando para que nadie más hubiera entendido.

-He visto como lo miras… -siseó su alumno-. ¡Para el resto será simple odio, pero yo no soy idiota! La forma en que buscas su mirada, ¡una y otra, y otra vez! –le reclamó Malfoy. Parecía un novio celoso que enfrenta a aquel que tuvo el atrevimiento de coquetear con su pareja delante de sus narices.

-Su mirada… -repitió Snape, con algo parecido al horror, observando a Draco como si se hubiera transformado en el mismísimo Señor Tenebroso.

Al igual que Nott, el pocionista entrecerró los ojos con desconfianza al ver un brillo plateado en los ojos del muchacho. Antes de que Malfoy pudiera evitarlo, el hombre alzó su varita y mandó al chico hasta el extremo contrario del aula con un hechizo no verbal.

-Draco, ¿me estás escuchando? –preguntó Snape, al tiempo que se arrodillaba junto Malfoy. El hombre cabeceó satisfecho cuando notó que la mirada del chico volvía a ser de su habitual color gris.

Por su parte, Draco no parecía estar tan tranquilo, ni mucho menos tan seguro como hacia un par de segundos; todo lo contrario, el gesto estupefacto que lucía en su rostro evidenciaba lo cerca que estaba de entrar en pánico.

-Por Merlín, todo lo que dije… -balbuceó avergonzado el rubio, cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos-. ¡Lo que hice!

-¿Tomaste algo extraño cuando llegaste al castillo? ¿Hiciste algo fuera de lo habitual? –comenzó a interrogarlo su profesor sin perder el tiempo. Usar una poción de amor para espiar a Draco era quizás la opción más obvia y estúpida que se le pudiera haber ocurrido a alguien, y demasiado bajo para la consciencia de un Gryffindor, aunque no podía descartarlo tan fácilmente-. Tal vez sea Amortentia o algo parecido…

Fue todo lo que el muchacho pudo soportar. Hizo a un lado a Snape y cruzó corriendo el salón de clases, se estampó contra la puerta y la abrió de un tirón. Escuchó que sus amigos lo llamaban, pero los ignoró y siguió de frente por el pasillo, no se detuvo hasta llegar al primer sanitario que se encontró en su camino.

-¿Qué me está pasando? –dijo Malfoy entre jadeos, apoyando sus manos en la porcelana del lavamanos. Frunció la nariz con disgusto cuando levantó la vista y vio su reflejo en el espejo, su rubio cabello estaba revuelto y lucía una palidez enfermiza que poco tenía que ver con el saludable tono claro de su piel.

Draco abrió el grifo y comenzó a restregarse la cara con fuerza, el agua estaba helada pero no le importó. Era sorprendente lo rápido que podía irse su vida por el caño gracias a Potter. Primero el Lord le manda semejante misión, luego ve a Harry… Potter en el Callejón Knockturn y Dumbledore se vuelve el último pensamiento que ocupa su mente. Después lo que sucedió en el tren, algo a lo que todavía no podía ponerle nombre, y ahora agrede a Snape… por defender a Potter. ¡Apenas era el primer día de clases, por el amor a Merlín!

-Dame un respiro –gimió Malfoy, mientras volvía a levantar la vista. El reflejo había mejorado considerablemente, pero no gracias a haberse lavado la cara.

-Malfoy… -dijo Harry con una extraña mueca en la cara, como si tratara de sonreír para ser cordial pero no acabara de gustarle el asunto-. Tenemos que hablar.

El moreno dio un profundo suspiro, para luego cerrar con llave la puerta a sus espaldas. El sonido que hizo el cerrojo al encajar en su lugar, sumado al hechizo silenciador que susurro el chico, fue una de las cosas más excitantes que Malfoy hubiera escuchado jamás.

* * *

**¡Buenas tardes! ¡Hoy es día 20! ¡Día de actualización! Tenía un montón de comentarios creativos que decirles, pero por desgracia y para su buena suerte, actualice la página sin guardar los cambios y todos se fueron al olvido. Así que aquí esta el resumen de lo que me acuerdo. 1) Los tejones son adorables, chismosos, pero adorables. 2) No lo recuerdo, pero se que había un punto dos. 3) Obvio, mi amor Severus Snape va a resolver todo el misterio, puesto que el manipulador de Dumbledore ya lo sabe todo... **

**Datyi.** ¡Hola! Las actualizaciones son cada 20 de mes :/ Lamento no poder hacerlas antes, y de hecho me sorprende que las haya cumplido puntualmente hasta ahora... -.- ¿Segura que no te engaño? ¿Segura? ¡¿Segura?! ¡¿SEGURA?! D: ¿Qué tal si Draco no es mitad veela...? ¿Eh? ¡¿Eh?! ¿Apostarías tu calificación? OK, ya, demasiada escuela por hoy... Gracias por comentar C:

**Gema Talerico.** Lo de la criatura mágica voy a negarlo hasta que sea el momento correcto, aunque en teoría lo estoy aceptando al decir que voy a negarlo hasta aceptarlo después (?). ¡Wiiii! Si lo leíste dos veces, ¡déjame dos reviews también! :D OK, no... Ya, me emociono. Quisiera actualizar más seguido, pero la escuela y mi holgazanería [Inserte vergüenza aquí] [Error 404 - Vergüenza not found] no me lo permiten :D ¿Harry es un qué? ¿¡UN QUÉ?! ¡Termina la frase, mujer! ¡No me dejes en ascuas! ¿¡Cómo puedo torturarte negándote información, si no se qué información debo negarte?! Como venganza, espero que este capítulo te haya dejado con más dudas. Atte., una vengativa escritora. Gracias por tu review y por tu comentario en el blog.

**Luna1986. **Tú quieres saber, pero yo no te voy a decir porque soy mala, ¡muy mala! ¡Mujajajaja! :D Para responder todas sus dudas, de manera cruel y a cuentagotas, actualice cada día 20 de cada mes su página de fanfics preferida n.n Muchas gracias por mandarlo a favoritos ;)

**AnataYume.** ¿Dudas en cuanto a la trama, de lo que va a suceder en la historia? ¿O lo que escribo es demasiado confuso como para qué pueda entenderse con claridad? :S Espero que puedes ser más clara en cuanto a tu comentario, más que nada para tranquilizar a mi consciencia :S Gracias por tu comentario :D

**kawaiigiirl.** Sí, bueno, gracias por tus palabras de aliento, aunque yo se que la causa del "extraño" comportamiento de Draco ya debe ser conocida por todos a estas alturas de la historia. Se deba a... ¡La increíble y arrolladora sensualidad de Harry-Ojos-Esmeralda-Potter! :D OK, no... Bueno, en parte, pero a la causa principal, por típica que sea, espero darle un toque de originalidad que les haga pensar en esta historia con cariño. Zaludos, Zaphy ;)

**Princesa Vampirica.** Tu bonito anhelo no se va a cumplir~~ ;) Al menos no en este capítulo, ni en alguno próximo... Bueno, tal vez sí, no sé, es confuso :S Me vas a entender conforme vaya avanzando la historia. La imaginación de los adolescentes hormonales influenciados por magia aún más hormonal vuela D: De hecho, tu resumen de la historia se acerca mucho, ¡chica lista! ¿Pero qué tan cerca...? ;) Te agradezco tus palabras, eso era justo lo que buscaba cuando comencé a escribir esta historia :D Actualizo cada día 20 del mes, ¡muchas gracias por tu review! :D

**Renesmee Black Cullen1096.** ¡Voy a continuarlo! En cuanto a Draco, sí, algo le pasa. En cuanto a Harry... ¡Eres la primera persona que nota que algo raro va con el chico dorado! O_O O que me lo dice al menos... Qué es con exactitud, no te voy a decir ;) Intenta adivinarlo, y si resuelves el misterio te prometo una actualización extra antes del día 20 ;) Gracias por comentar :D

**DarkGeii.** ¡Muchas gracias! n.n Espero que hasta ahora la historia siga siendo de tu agrado, gracias por tu review :)

**Blacky-Yuuki.** ¡Tu comentario es la ostia! Lo siento, pero es que me encanta como suena esa palabra, de hecho, busque un video en YT sólo para escucharla. ¡Ostias, ostias, ostias! Ahora añade un sonido de golpe con cada palabra. ¡Ostias! ¡PUM! ¡Ostias! ¡PUM! Perdón otra vez ._. Soy de México. Repito, a estas alturas creo que ya todo mundo debe de saber que hay un veela involucrado u.u [Delito: Falta de originalidad. ¿Cómo se declara la acusada? ¡Culpable, su señoría! Muy bien, la condenó... ¡a escribir por toda la eternidad! ¡Nooooooooo! ¡Quise decir inocente! ¡Inocente, su señoría!] En serio, muchas gracias por leer esta historia, mis otras historias, y añadirlas a favoritos :D ¡Espero que te sigan gustando! Atte., Zaphyrla ;)

**Blacky-Yuuki, LuVelitta, Nozomi Black, Renesmee Black Cullen1096, DannyCullen13, Dejiko007, Luna1986, Datyi, Princesa Vampirica, Nakygua, AnataYume, ZeroRRII, y Shana69 por seguir esta historia o agregarla a sus favoritos. Muchas gracias también a Kino Shirase por betear este capítulo C:**

Zaludos

Zaphy

_**Sela Yal than Rami usa te, finta Zaphyrla... Temo si la ura le.**_


End file.
